She's got a gun
by Blue lace
Summary: sonfics she thinks she killed her father, she's now an outcast with the Titans watch her live her newly found misery


She's got a gun  
  
I wrote this as my second song fic it may or may not progress as a story it is up to you. Best read while listening to the song. Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans though it is not much about them anyway, I don't own 'Janie's got a gun' either.  
  
"Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.  
  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound"  
  
The pain of what she had done smashed in her head like the way he would torment her and say how worthless she was. That she could not destroy him by using her magic. So what did she do, A song came on the radio.  
  
"Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Her whole world's come undone  
  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
  
What did her daddy do?  
  
What did he put you through?  
  
They said when Janie was arrested  
  
they found him underneath a train  
  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun  
  
she ain't never gonna be the same."  
  
This is how she felt she had killed her own father she promised herself she would resisted her demon qualities that she would fight them but it ended even worse. She didn't use magic but a gun, she dragged him out of her mind and shot the demon over and over again until all that was left was a shredded corps with a mangled soul. She didn't think a meaningless human devise would work but it did, she couldn't take the mind rape anymore.  
  
"Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Her dog day's just begun  
  
Now everybody is on the run  
  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
  
What did her daddy do?  
  
He jacked a little bitty baby  
  
the man has got to be insane  
  
they say the spell that he was under the lightning and the  
  
thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain"  
  
mind rape, yes the most horrible thing a demon could do go inside your mind and play with it, re-play memories, create horrible visions it was enough to make you go insane... like she had, and do something to be kicked out of the team. It was strict rules no matter what a titan doesn't kill,  
  
"Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Run away, run away, run, run away"  
  
she couldn't take the pain it was like he was still there stronger than ever she knew the titans would arrest her, quietly, but they still would demon or not murder was murder. But how could she face that so she ran through the echoing, empty tower and screamed. Then grabbed a small suitcase and packed a few important possessions.  
  
"Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Her dog day's just begun  
  
Now everybody is on the run  
  
What did her daddy do?  
  
It's Janie's last I.O.U.  
  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
  
She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze.  
  
He ain't never gonna be the same."  
  
The door opened and the titans walked in laughing and chatting about nothing important when they found the body, the exact time she was walking down. The horror on their faces was indescribable and unbelievable. Only one spoke "run away, friend, run away from this pain."  
  
"Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah  
  
yeah yeah yeah  
  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Run away, run away, run, run away"  
  
Raven ran hard she knew the titans would wait a couple of hours, give her a chance, then call the police. I would be their business then, they wouldn't help but they wouldn't stop it. So she put on the shiny black gun with red blood stains on it. Her father's blood.  
  
"Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Everybody is on the run"  
  
She ran to the bridge and threw the gun long and har in the water then waqtched it sink deeper and deeper into the water.  
  
"Janie's got a gun  
  
Her dog day's just begun  
  
Now everybody is on the run  
  
Because Janie's got a gun  
  
Janie's got a gun  
  
Her dog day's just begun  
  
Now everybody is on the run  
  
Janie's got a gun"  
  
She didn't know she was being watched by the very person presumed dead, her father, "yes run away, dear Raven, run away from your pain." The laugher rung in her head. 


End file.
